List of fictional vehicles
The following is a list of fictional vehicles: Aircraft Airships * Airship, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Airship Automobiles and trucks * Arrowcar - Green Arrow's vehicle * Bandit (Trans Am) — Smokey and the Bandit * Batblade - ''Batman & Robin * Batcycle - ''Batman * Batgirl Cycle - Batman * Batmobile - The primary transportation of the DC Comics superhero 'Batman. Note: The Batmobile has taken on many different forms from the 1930s to today and has evolved along with the character in TV, films, and comics. Notable examples include: :* The original 1930s Batmobile, which automotive experts believe resembles the DeSoto coupe of that era. :* The Batmobile used in the campy 1960s TV series, made from the Lincoln Futura show car by George Barris. :* The sleek, aerodynamic Batmobiles of the 1990s cartoons and the Movie Batman Forever :* The flying Batmobile used in the futuristic Batman Beyond cartoon series. :* The hulking, tank-like Batmobile of Batman Begins, also known as The Tumbler. * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang the sometimes-flying car, star of the book/film/musical of the same name * DRAG-U-LA - racer built by Grandpa Munster * Electric Runabout, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Electric Runabout * The General Lee - The Dukes of Hazzard * “Gladys” — My Mother the Car * Gumdrop - an Austin Clifton "Heavy" 12/4, the eponymous star of a series of children's books by Val Biro * KARR - Knight Rider - B&W customized Pontiac Trans Am Automated Roving Robot' * KITT - Knight Rider - black customized Pontiac Trans Am Industries Two Thousand * KITT - Knight Rider - black customized Ford Mustang GT Cobra Industries Three Thousand * Landmaster - giant all-terrain-vehicle - Damnation Alley, 1977 * Light Cycle'' - Tron * Mach Five - the racing car driven by Speed Racer * Munster Koach - Munsters family car Balloons * Balloon from Five Weeks in a Balloon, by Jules Verne * The 5th Dimension balloon Chariots * Apollo's chariot * Ben hur's chariot Motorcycles * Motor Cycle, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Motor Cycle Motorboats * Motor Boat, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Motor Boat Recreational Vehicles * Batcopter - Batman Flying cars/personal spacecraft * A-wing - Star Wars * B-wing - Star Wars * De Lorean time machine - flying and time travel - Back to the Future series * Jedi Starfighter'' - Star Wars * Invisible Plane - Wonder Woman's vehicle * Lambda-class shuttle - ''Star Wars * Radiant VII - Star Wars * 2019 Spinner - self contained lift - Blade Runner 1982 design by Syd Mead * Millennium Falcon'' - Star Wars * Radiant VII'' - Star Wars * Slave 1'' - Star Wars * TIE Defender - Star Wars * TIE fighter - Star Wars * X-wing - Star Wars * Y-wing - Star Wars Hovercraft/Anti-gravity vehicles * Snowspeeder - Star Wars * Speeder bike - Star Wars Railroads and trains * Wabash Cannonball, in the folk song of the same name * Marrakesh Express, in the Crosby, Stills, & Nash song of the same name * Hooterville Cannonball from Petticoat Junction The Railway Series There are a large number of railway and other 'vehicle' characters in The Railway Series children's books by Rev.W.Awdry. Rather than list them all here individually, they are collated in a set of related articles: * Major Characters (The Railway Series) * Minor Characters (The Railway Series) * Other Characters (The Railway Series) Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is the TV spin-off from The Railway Series. As such, it shares a large number of characters with the original books, but also introduces a vast array of new characters. These, too, are collated in a set of related articles: * Railway Engines * Rolling stock * Non-rail vehicles * People and animals * Minor characters * Movie Characters List of armed vehicles * Airwolf - Armed helicopter in tv series of the same name * Armageddon - Command & Conquer series * Arcticfox - Tank, subject of title in video game * Apocalypse Assault Tank - Command & Conquer: Red Alert series * Arclite Siege Tank - Starcraft * Astro Cycles - Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Astro Megaship - Power Rangers * Astro Megaship Mark 2 - Power Rangers * AT-AA - Star Wars * AT-AP - Star Wars * AT-AR - Star Wars * AT-AT - Star Wars * AT-HE - Star Wars * AT-OT - Star Wars * AT-RT - Star Wars * AT-PE - Star Wars * AT-PT - Star Wars * AT-ST - Star Wars * AT-TE - Star Wars * AT-XT - Star Wars * Avatar Warmech - Command & Conquer series * Batplane - Batman * Battlecruiser- The Terran's biggest vehicle - StarCraft * Battle Shell Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Batwing - Batman * Beam Cannon - Command & Conquer series * Behemoth - Command & Conquer series * Big O - The Big O * Blue Thunder - Armed helicopter in film of the same name * CAP-2 - Star Wars * CC-6 Pitbull - Command & Conquer series * Carrier - Protoss Starship - StarCraft * Chopper - Halo 3 - A Brute motorcycle-styled vehicle * Clone Juggernaught - huge six-wheeled tank - Star Wars * Colonial LandRam - personnel carrier - Battlestar Galactica, 1978 * Devastator - A Scrin ship in the Command & Conquer series. * Devastator - Dune video games * Dino ATVs - Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Disruptor - Command & Conquer series * Dragonforce Vehicle - ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Dragon Tank - Command & Conquer: Generals * Emperor Overlord - ''Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour * Executor Super Star Destroyer - Star Wars * Flame Tank - Command & Conquer series * Flying Machine - Martian fighter plane - The War of the Worlds * Gatling Tank - ''Command & Conquer: Generals * Ghost from ''Halo Series - A light reconnaissance Covenant vehicle. * Gekkou - ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * G-6155 and G-6156 Interceptor - Player driven vehicles in the Spy Hunter video games. * GDI Juggernaught - three barreled artillery walker - Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun Firestorm * Galactic Rover - Power Rangers in Space * Harpy - Command & Conquer series * Hawk-Z - Armed helicopter in Choplifter video game * Hunter Gunship - Samus Aran's personal starship - Metroid * Juggernaut M3A - Command & Conquer series * Juggernaut Mk. III - Command & Conquer series * Land Master - Star Fox (series) * Land Raider- Warhammer 40,000 * Leman Russ - Huge tank armed with a massive battle cannon and twin heavy bolters - Warhammer 40,000 * Lightning Cruiser - Power Rangers Turbo * Lightspeed Cycles - Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * The Mammoth Mark II - Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun * Mammoth Tank - Global Defence Initiative's biggest tank - Command & Conquer series * Marveller - Spider-Man (tokusatsu) * MARV - Command & Conquer series * Megas - Megas XLR * Megatank - Power Rangers Turbo * Metal Gear 2 - Snake's Revenge * Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh - Metal Gear Ac!d² * Metal Gear D - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear GANDER - Metal Gear: Ghost Babel * Metal Gear GEKKOU - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear KODOQUE - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear RAXA - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear RAY - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear REX - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear TX-55 - Metal Gear Series * Microwave Tank - Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour * Mobile Armor Vehicle Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Mobile EMP Cannon - Command & Conquer series * Mule 52 - used by the Sky Jockey in Conker: Live and Reloaded * Mon Calamari cruiser - Star Wars * Nebulon-B frigate - Star Wars * Overlord Tank - Command & Conquer: Generals * Patrol Cycles - Power Rangers S.P.D. * Planet Express Ship - armed delivery vehicle - Futurama '' * Predator - ''Command & Conquer series * UNSC Prowler - Series) - stealth spacecraft used by the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) * Prowler from Halo 3 - A Brute four person troop transport vehicle with a mountable Plasma turret on the front. * Prism Tank - Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 * Raider - Dune * Raider Buggy - Command & Conquer series * Raptor Cycles - Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Raven - Tank in Stellar 7 video game * Savage Cycles - Power Rangers Wild Force * Scarab from Halo Series - A Covenant ground based heavy assault vehicle. * Scorpion Stinger - ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy * Scorpion Tank - Command & Conquer series * Scorpion Tank - Halo Series * SecuriTech Espo Walker 101 - Star Wars * Shagohod - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Shatterer - ''Command & Conquer series * Shell Sub - '' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Skyfox - Fighter Jet, subject of title in video game * Slave I - Star Wars * Specter - Command & Conquer series * Spectre from Halo 2- A Covenant Troop Transport vehicle with a mountable plasma turret on the rear. * SPHA-T - Star Wars * Star Dreadnoughts - Star Wars * Stealth Tank - Command & Conquer series * Star Destroyer - Despite the name, they don't destroy stars - Star Wars * StarFox * Starship Enterprise - armed research ship - Star Trek * Steed - Used by the Sky Jockey in Conker: Live and Reloaded * Strata Cycle - Power Rangers Time Force * Storm Blaster - ''Power Rangers Turbo * S.W.A.T. Command Truck - Power Rangers S.P.D. * Sv-001 - Cutie- pie- style tank - Metal Slug series * Tantive IV - Star Wars * Tesla tank - Command & Conquer: Red Alert series * Tick Tank - A Brotherhood of Nod vehicle that deploys into a turret - Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun * Titan - Command & Conquer series * Titan Mk. II - Command & Conquer series * Titan Mk. III - Command & Conquer series * Trike Dune * Toxin Tractor - Command & Conquer: Generals * Time Jet - Power Rangers Time Force * Trans Armor Cycle - Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Triceramax Command Center Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Tsunami Cycles - Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Turbo Carts - Power Rangers Turbo * Turtle Blimp - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tripod - Three- legged Martian fighting machine, armed with a heat-ray - The War of the Worlds * USS Caine — The Caine Mutiny * Vector Cycles - Power Rangers Time Force * Vertigo - ''Command & Conquer series * Warhawk * Wolverine - Command & Conquer series * Wraith Tank from the Halo Series - A Covenant heavy assault tank, armed with a main plasma gun and plasma turret usable only in Halo 3 * Wraith - Terran starfighter - StarCraft * Landstalker - Ratchet: Deadlocked. Snow Craft * The Slanderscree, from Alan Dean Foster's novel Icerigger. * The sled in Ethan Frome * Sleigh — Santa Claus * Rosebud — the sled from Citizen Kane Solar Boats * Ra’s barque Spacecraft Submarines * Nautilus — Jules Verne’s Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea * Red October * Submarine Boat, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Submarine Boat Water Craft * Batboat - Batman * Batskiboat - Batman Returns * Batstrike - Batman * Batsub - Batman * “Mark Twain” — The Fabulous Riverboat * Seaquest - Seaquest D S V * Seaview - Voyage to the bottom of the sea * Stingray - Stingray * Thunderbird 4 - Thunderbirds * GDSS Pathe - Aircraft Carrier Command & Conquer series Category:Fictional vehicles Fictional Vehicles ja:架空の乗り物一覧